boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Louanne Pratt
Louanne Pratt is a maid played by Johnnie Mae. She was Commodore Louis Kaestner's housemaid during the first season. He is a racist and abusive employer and she is fired for attempting to poison him using arsenic. After his death it is revealed that he left everything to her in a will that he wrote in 1914 but his son Jimmy Darmody destroys the document. Biography Background Louanne is a housemaid working for Atlantic City power broker Commodore Louis Kaestner. Kaestner is a racist and abusive employer. Season 1 as Louanne in "Boardwalk Empire"]] When Nucky visits The Commodore at his home in January 1920 Louanne announces his arrival. The Commodore rudely dismisses her. ("Boardwalk Empire") Nucky visits again a week later. When the conversation turns to suffrage The Commodore summons Louanne by ringing a bell and quizzes her on current affairs. She is not able to comment on the League of Nations or the Halliday Act and The Commodore calls her "the woman who empties his piss pot" and belittles the idea of women voting. ("The Ivory Tower") In June 1920 The Commodore, dishevelled and wearing a dressing gown, walks into his dining room and asks Louanne if his medicine is ready yet. He puts down a full plate and Louanne complains that he has barely touched his meal. The Commodore calls over his dog, Jerry, to eat the leftovers. Louanne says that the food is unsuitable for a dog while continuing to grind pills using a pestle and mortar. The Commodore complains about his stomach then wonders what she is doing and she urges patience and begins to remind him about advice from Dr Surran. The Commodore insists that she does not mention doctors. She theorizes that he has worms and he dismisses this. He believes that he is dying. He asks if Nucky has been to visit and Louanne tells him that Nucky sent Al Boyd with his envelope. He complains that Nucky is getting ideas above his station. He complains that he put Nucky in charge and that Nucky then put him in jail. Louanne says that the envelope is on his desk and serves his drink, an unpleasant green liquid that he downs in one go. She offers to make a porridge paste to rub onto his belly. He goes to ready himself but has to steady himself when he stands. He rushes to a brass jug and vomits into it. ("Home") In July 1920 Nucky visits The Commodore, who is in his dressing gown and coughing heavily. Louanne tends to him and Nucky suggests that he see a doctor. Louanne says that he is stubborn and The Commodore tells her to get Nucky a drink. Nucky declines, thanking her. ("Belle Femme") Louanne was poisoning the commodore because of his abusive behaviour. When she was exposed Nucky Thompson arranged for her to leave Atlantic City. Season 2 After The Commodore's death it is revealed that he left everything to her in a will that he wrote in 1914 but his son Jimmy Darmody destroys the document. Relationships *Louis Kaestner - Employer (deceased) *Nucky Thompson - Saviour (deceased) Memorable Quotes *(in response to why she poisoned the Commodore) "Because if I'd used a shotgun, I'd have to clean up the mess myself." ("A Return to Normalcy") Appearances Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Atlantic City Category:Domestic servants Category:Black people Category:Memorable Quotes Category:Recurring Characters